


Risk vs Reward

by helsinkibaby



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It's a long time since Veronica's worried about being grounded.





	Risk vs Reward

It’s been a long time since Veronica’s been worried about being grounded. Certainly not since she turned eighteen, not even before that. Not that she was any sort of angel, but the relationship between her and her father was based on trust, and by and large, she didn’t abuse that trust.  
  
She tells herself that she’s not doing that now, that her father has never made any rules to cover this.

It doesn’t quite ring true though, because she knows if her father could see her now – leaning back against Weevil’s motorcycle, his leather jacket around her shoulders, his arms around her waist, his lips moulded to hers – he’d ground her in a heartbeat, eighteen or not.

Ground her? Hell, he’s more likely to send her to a convent and Weevil to meet his maker.

But when Weevil presses himself closer against her, breaks from kissing her to whisper something in soft Spanish in her ear before kissing her again, she pushes all thoughts of her father and possible carnage far, far away.

Because this? Is totally worth it.  



End file.
